


Music Vid - Stay with me

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When one of us is ready to make a commitment, the other one is not. We convince ourselves that this cannot be love, because we are afraid it wouldn’t work. But we know what we have is real. There’s no one else I love or want in this world.</p><p>Vid was created for Solstice calendar, June 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Vid - Stay with me

Link to watch online : [Stay with me ](http://www.samudee.com/stay-with-me.html)

A download link will be available on request.


End file.
